Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to backlight illumination control on a terminal device and related control processing based on sensor inputs.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Terminal devices such as Smart Phones are generally equipped with a function to dim or extinguish a backlight which illuminates a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) stacked on a touchscreen after a predetermined period of time has passed since a user's finger has touched the touchscreen. However, the user may still be using the terminal device for a function that does not require touching the touchscreen, such as reading, and prematurely extinguishing the backlight may an inconvenience to the user. In addition, electric power may be wastefully consumed during the predetermined period of time that the backlight remains illuminated.